


Another

by ochotonidae



Series: hanahaki's a b*tch [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochotonidae/pseuds/ochotonidae
Summary: Roman’s sash was still clutched in his hands, the rose in the other. Red was seeping out of his closed fist, blood from where the thorns had cut into him.He let the rose fall onto the floor, far too carefree for what it meant.Logan’s eyes fluttered shut, and he finally let the tears slip down his face.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: hanahaki's a b*tch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Another

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuations of Gone. Please read that first!
> 
> Thanks to @Alex_Ray for the idea!

“Roman,” Logan whispered, hugging his sash - the only thing left of him - tightly. “I loved you too.”

A hand rested on his shoulder, warm and heavy. He shrugged it off, rubbing his eyes aggressively before standing up.

“Could… could you call everyone to the Commons?” he asked, voice cracking. Patton nodded, sinking out.

Logan knelt down to pick up the dark blue rose, ignoring how it pricked his fingers. A stab of pain ran through his heart, something twisting in his chest.

He rose up in the Commons, blinking away tears and avoiding eye contact with any of the other sides.

“Roman’s gone, isn’t he,” Remus said quietly. Logan nodded, wincing at the heartbroken expression on his face. Without another word, Remus sunk out.

“A replacement should form in approximately a week. It won’t be Roman, and he will have a different name.” Logan tried his best to ignore the squeeze in his lungs, breath coming out shorter.

“So…that’s just it? Roman’s gone?” Patton asked, tone pleading as if Logan could make him come back.

“Yes.” he nodded.

“What was it?” Virgil asked, leg bouncing up and down wildly. “I suppose Thomas’s fanfiction phase affected the Mindscape on a deeper level, because all signs point to it being Hanahaki.” Logan took a deep breath, exhaling shakily. “There aren’t many other options.”

“Oh. I… I’ll be back later.” Virgil stood up, sinking out. Logan caught a glimpse of tears right before he disappeared.

“Well,” Janus swallowed, rising to his feet. “I need some time. I’ll be expecting to talk to you two more in depth in the evening.” Logan nodded thickly, and he sunk out.  
“Lo… I heard what you said. Do you want to talk-” “No.” Logan snapped, cutting Patton off.

“I am perfectly fine.” “Log-” “I am Logic.” he grit out, turning away. “You heard wrong.”

He disappeared to his room before Patton could say another word, falling to his knees. Roman’s sash was still clutched in his hands, the rose in the other. Red was seeping out of his closed fist, blood from where the thorns had cut into him.

He let the rose fall onto the floor, far too carefree for what it meant.

Logan’s eyes fluttered shut, and he finally let the tears slip down his face.

*

He coughed, the sound echoing through his brain with a buzz. As he doubled over, blood dripped onto his jeans, staining them a dark brown.

A red petal drifted onto the ground, landing in a heap of its own, collected over the past few days. It was a cruel punishment, Logan thought, for never having talked to Roman about his feelings.

His head spun as another fit of coughing sent him gasping for breath, black dots appearing in his vision. He brushed his hair back from his face, taking a deep breath once they finally subsided.

Logan wiped his mouth, standing up and grabbing onto his chair for stability. 

“Logan?” a knock sounded at the door. He opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a hoarse noise.

“Can I come in?” Patton’s voice was light, but held a note of worry. Logan staggered to the door, leaning on the doorframe as he let it swing open.

“Do… do you want to come down for dinner? We’ve been trying to give you some space, but we haven’t seen you for a while.” he asked hesitantly, concern shining in his eyes.

“I-I’m fine, don’t worry.” He tried to stand up straighter. “I… might come to the Commons tomorrow. I’m not feeling too well.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do you need anything?” Patton frowned. “No, it’s fine. I’m going to go to sleep.” Logan shut the door slowly, watching him walk away before it clicked shut.

He slid down the wall onto the floor, trying to take a deep breath.

He was going to die. He’d already made peace with that. Logan didn’t quite know what happened when a side died, but he was likely going to find out soon.

*

Logan took a heaving breath, clutching his chest desperately for any bit of breath. It was happening. He coughed heavily, eyes squeezed shut as his mind went fuzzy. A puddle of blood was forming in his hand, pressed over his mouth to muffle the sounds.

The flower finally dislodged itself from his throat, not forgetting to prick the inside of his mouth as it was spat out, dripping blood.

“Bye,” he whispered, his mind going blank and vision turning black.

“Logan?” Roman’s voice sounded from in front of him. His eyes flew open, seeing the other side staring at him, the only thing in a vast white expanse.

“Roman.” he breathed, heart speeding up. “You’re here?” Roman asked, voice shaking. Logan nodded, unable to form words.

“Oh my god.” he was swept into a crushing hug, quiet tears running down Roman’s face. “You’re here. You’re with me. God, I love you so much,” he whispered,  
tensing as soon as he realized what he’d said.

Logan wrapped his arms around Roman, closing his eyes.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to write grief, so sorry if that feels off.  
> Also, Patton doesn't really get any time for sadness, so let's just pretend he's repressing the hell out of it.


End file.
